Patches (Online)/Patch 2.3.6
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online: Tamriel Unlimited v2.3.6 is an incremental patch that fixes an issue with pink or missing textures, Rewards for the Worthy not being sent, crashes specifically with the Mac game client, and more. We'll also be resetting the Leaderboards with this update, which is detailed below. Content NEW FEATURES / UPDATES / BIG CHANGES FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, IMPERIAL CITY DLC GAME PACK Quests & Zones FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, THIEVES GUILD DLC GAME PACK Crafting & Economy Dungeons & Group Content Exploration & Itemization Justice System Quests & Zones FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE GAME PATCH Alliance War Combat & Gameplay Crafting & Economy Crown Store Dungeons & Group Content Mac Game Client Miscellaneous Quests & Zones UI NEW FEATURES / UPDATES / BIG CHANGES Leaderboard Reset With the advent of the new Vitality System from patch 2.3.5, we originally intended to reset the Leaderboards for all content that utilized them due to the formula for points changing, and barriers to completion being removed. We, regrettably, did not perform this reset when the Thieves Guild DLC game pack went live as intended. To ensure a fair playing field and grant new opportunities to achieve success on the Leaderboards, the reset will occur with this patch. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, IMPERIAL CITY DLC GAME PACK Quests & Zones Imperial City Sewers *Enemies that get knocked back through walls during the Central Sewer event will no longer break their portals if they were the last enemy of that wave. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, THIEVES GUILD DLC GAME PACK Crafting & Economy General *Fixed an issue where some chapters of the Outlaw Motif, found in Shark's Tooth Grotto, were not dropping as often as intended. Dungeons & Group Content Maw of Lorkhaj Trial Boss 1: Zhaj'hassa the Forgotten *Fixed an issue where the audio would temporarily cut out when the pillars exploded. Boss 3: Rakkhat, the Fang of Lorkhaj *Rakkhat will now take reduced damage while casting Void Bomb, and is now immune to the Celestial Purge synergy as originally intended. *After defeating Rakkhat, a treasure chest will now appear near Adara'hai that contains loot from the encounter. *Fixed an issue with the Shadow Slayer achievement not properly granting credit when defeating a Void Caller. *Fixed an issue where the audio from certain boss abilities were too loud. Public Dungeons Bahraha's Gloom *Walls and floors will no longer disappear when viewed from a distance as you go through this dungeon. Exploration & Itemization General *Thieves Troves are now correctly spawning in randomized locations around the world. This resolves an issue where more Thieves Troves were active at any given time than intended. Justice System General *Opening a stolen shipment in an Outlaws Refuge will no longer occasionally increase your bounty. Quests & Zones Quests Shell Game: Fixed an issue where the door in Velmont Mansion to the Family Rooms was not accessible. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE GAME PATCH Alliance War General *Fixed an issue where you were not receiving Rewards for the Worthy. ::Note: If you were affected by this issue, you will receive any Rewards for the Worthy you previously missed after earning any amount of AP. Combat & Gameplay General Fixed an issue where you were unable to attack if you sheathed your weapon after casting a charge or leap ability, including: *Shield Charge *Critical Charge *Dragon Leap *Teleport Strike Nightblade Shadow *Shadow Cloak: Fixed an issue where this ability and its morphs were not suppressing the damage over time effects from siege weapons. ::Known Issue: The damage over time from Meatbag Catapults will still break you out of cloak, and will be fixed in a future patch. *Veiled Strike: Fixed an issue where this ability was not playing the correct audio during impacts. Templar Aedric Spear *Blazing Shield (Sun Shield morph): Fixed an issue where this morph was not working with the Spear Wall and Piercing Spear passive abilities. *Piercing Spear: Fixed an issue where this passive ability was not applying after relogging or zoning into a new area. Dawn's Wrath *Eclipse: Fixed an issue where this ability and the Total Dark morph were not dealing their area-of-effect explosion damage. Crafting & Economy General *Monsters in scaled zones such as Cyrodiil, Wrothgar, and Hew's Bane will no longer drop a mixture of Rubedo Leather and Shadowhide if you have Rank 10 of the Tailoring passive. Instead, they will exclusively drop Rubedo Leather. Crown Store General *Sand-Kissed Salwar Ensemble: The pants from this costume have returned to their original color. Dungeons & Group Content General *Fixed an issue where Undaunted keys were not stacking with one another in some circumstances. They will now stack with like-colored keys (for example, bronze keys will now all stack together). *Fixed an issue that was preventing the daily bonus rewards from being granted to members of a pre-made group that used the Random Dungeon queue. Mac Game Client General *Fixed an issue with significant FPS drops when weapons were sheathed. *Fixed an occasional crash that could occur when launching the Mac game client. *Fixed an issue where your game would crash when looting containers with autoloot turned on. Miscellaneous General *Fixed an issue where your game could crash when going into a new zone. 64-bit Client *Made improvements to an issue that was causing textures to not display, or display as pink. Quests & Zones Reapers March *The First Step: Fixed an issue that would sometimes cause Khali to mysteriously vanish. ::Note: This was mistakenly included in the 2.3.5 patch notes, but is actually fixed in this patch. Shadowfen *The Bargain's End: Fixed an issue where the debuff from being a skeleton was not being removed after the quest was complete. This was causing you to not regenerate your health properly. UI General *Updated the Terms of Service; you will need to re-accept the new Terms of Service upon logging in after this patch. Category:Online: Patches Category:Online: Post Launch Updates